


Round One: Fight!

by NoirRosaleen



Series: Numbers Meme! [6]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Mixed Martial Arts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/pseuds/NoirRosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperance Brennan and Toshiko Sato meet on the mat. Who wins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One: Fight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Igrockspock prompted me with "#8 and #1 get into a fist fight. What's the fight about, and who wins?"

The small, sweet-looking Asian woman bowed before stepping onto the mat. Temperance also bowed and joined her. “Toshiko Sato,” the Asian woman said.

“Temperance Brennan,” she replied.

The referee signaled the beginning of the match. Instantly the women began to circle each other, bouncing slightly on their feet. Temperance tried a kick to the leg, but Toshiko evaded it easily and swung at her face. Blocked, her other hand came in for a swift jab to the ribs. Temperance was already moving away, but the fist shoved her a bit further than she'd intended. She let the momentum feed into a roundhouse. Toshiko ducked and lunged in with an uppercut. Dancing away, Temperance smiled. _Not as sweet as she looks!_

The fight lasted a couple more minutes. Temperance was honestly surprised she lasted that long. Toshiko was incredibly fast and her stamina was clearly higher than Temperance's, and it wasn't very long before she got inside Temperance's guard. A whirlwind of jabs briefly stunned her, though she tried to grab onto the other woman and throw a few knee shots in. The world spun, and then she was on her back. Toshiko was grinning down at her. Temperance decided to stay on the ground.

~~~~~

“So what did you find out?” Booth asked as Temperance poured a bottle of water over her head.

“While she definitely has the skill to kill our victim, it's highly unlikely she'd do so. There were a number of times she could have struck harder and didn't; Toshiko clearly knows how to gauge her striking force. Also,” she paused and brushed a piece of dripping hair out of her face, flashing a quick smile, “I'm woefully out of practice.”

Toshiko came over with a towel, which she offered to Temperance. “Are you all right? I'm sorry if I was a bit hard on you in there, I'd assumed you'd fought more.”

“No, I'm fine, thanks. Where did you say you're from?”

“Cardiff. I'm only in DC for a few days for work. I'm glad there was a gym out here I could visit, it's been awhile since I had a good match,” Toshiko said, rubbing another towel over her own dripping hair.

“So...you weren't in town on Thursday,” Booth interjected. Both women turned to look at him, Toshiko looking surprised and Temperance exasperated.

“I already told you she's not our killer, Booth,” Temperance said.

“Oh, the Cassidy murder?” Toshiko asked. It was the agents' turn to look surprised at her. “That's one of the reasons I'm here, I'm supposed to look into it. You're the local agents on the case?”

Booth exchanged glances with Temperance. Toshiko laughed a little. “I'm guessing you...didn't get the memo.”

“No, not really,” Temperance replied. Booth's phone beeped at him, and he checked it, his eyebrows managing to find a few more millimeters to go up his forehead.

“Uh, Bones? We're...off the case.”

“Sorry,” Toshiko said, looking a bit embarrassed. “But as long as you're here, can I ask you some questions?”


End file.
